The invention described herein is a firearm grip apparatus for securing a firearm, such as a rifle, to a firearm rest or support platform. Typical clamp style systems utilize opposing clamp jaws that remain in a fixed position thereby reducing the effective clamping force imparted to the firearm held in the clamp jaws. More specifically, prior art clamping type mechanisms in this field keep the clamp jaws parallel through the use of guide rods while the clamp is being tightened or loosened about a portion of the firearm to be secured. As such, the jaws of prior art firearm clamps remain fixed in a parallel configuration which typically results in a reduced surface pressure contact producing an incomplete, ineffective clamping force which allows the rifle to move in various directions while retained in the jaws of such prior art clamp systems. In part, this inability to securely clamp a firearm is due to the various shape configurations of modern rifle systems that include tapering rail system forends, modular stocks and other tactical equipment add-ons that may result in a rifle or firearm with a varied surface topography along the buttstock, rifle stock, receiver or forend/handguard locations on the firearm. As a result, prior art clamp style firearm grips are not able to provide a secure grip to a variety of firearm shapes and styles which impact the surface area available for contact with a clamp style firearm grip.
As such, there is a need in the art for an improved firearm grip which provides a movable and rotatable jaw clamp which enables the jaw clamp to swivel and securely provide multiple contact points along a portion of a firearm to provide increased fixation and stability to a firearm fixed in the firearm grip.